power & control
by girleater
Summary: (for my fiance) Regina denies Emma until she just can't take it anymore.


Maybe mentioning that she liked being punished was a bad idea.

Emma was really starting to think so. It had been a week and four days since her and Regina last had sex—she had kept count—and it didn't help that she wasn't _allowed _to take care of her needs herself. No, Regina had strictly forbidden it, even going as far as to slap her on the wrist when she was explaining the terms.

"_If you disobey," _Regina had said, voice dripping dominance, _"I might make you stay celibate the rest of the year." _

It was too big a threat to ignore.

So Emma's hands had stayed above the belt, even though she often squirmed and pouted about it. And of course, Regina didn't make it any easier, what with every teasing text she sent and every teasing touch and every kiss that threatened to delve into the territory Regina had forbidden.

It just wasn't _fair. _

Emma couldn't even concentrate on work. Her paperwork sat in an imposing pile on her desk, ignored as she tapped her pen on the table, foot shaking in an agitated rhythm. She was wet, frustrated, and oh-so whipped. She could touch herself—Regina would never know, but she was actually _listening, _and being, as Regina would say, a _good girl. _ The thought of Regina saying that, _purring _it, really, into her ear, made her tingle, made her _ache. _

"Fuck," she mumbled, dropping her head down onto her desk. She shifted, jeans creating friction she knew Regina wouldn't approve of, "oh, _god._" Emma huffed, slammed her hand down on the desk, gritted her teeth and sat up straight. She had work to do. She could do this, she could wait it out until Regina tired of the punishment and took her in the roughest fashion imaginable. The last time Regina spared her no mercy, Emma had limped for several days, and had bruises dotting nearly every inch of her. She even had a heart-shaped plethora of hickies along her back, something she treasured and mourned the loss of when the contusions finally faded.

Emma sighed, taking deep breath that was supposed to be calming, but turned out to be a shaky mess. She rolled her eyes at her own desperation, gripping her pen tight and plucking a piece of paper from the stack. She wondered if Regina gave her so much work to do on purpose. It wouldn't surprise her, after all, keeping her pet busy and frustrated was right up her alley.

"This is the fucking worst," Emma mumbled, angrily filling the page with barely legible chicken scratch that she knew Regina would pick at when she turned it in.

"She'll say, surely you can write better than _that,_ Sheriff Swan," Emma mumbled, autographing the bottom of the paper, nearly dropping her pen when her phone started to ring. Her pulse quickened when Regina's name lit up the screen, and she needed a moment to compose herself before answering.

"Swan speaking,"

On the other end of the line, Regina laughed, that goddamn condescending chuckle that Emma loved so much that it made her ache.

"I know who you are. Tell me, have you gotten _any _work done? Or have you just squirmed in your seat all day?"

Emma gripped the phone so tight, she feared she'd break it. She swallowed hard,

"I've been doing paperwork. I've been productive."

Regina laughed again, more amused than domineering this time.

"Poor thing. Have you been thinking about how badly you want to touch yourself?"

She hit the nail on the head, and Emma nearly whined because of it. She wasn't used to being submissive—countless hookups that always started and ended with her on top (both physically and mentally) didn't make her even think she'd end up submitting to the Mayor or Storybrooke. But she was, and she reveled in every second she spent on her knees in Regina's bed.

"Maybe."

"Tell the truth."

"_Yes._"

Emma could practically _feel _Regina's satisfied smirk.

"How sad for you. I'll tell you what—come over after work. But make sure _every _piece of paperwork is filed. Or I won't even unlock the door for you, _dear._"

Emma trembled, gasping softly and trying desperately to hold herself together.

"You got it."

That was all she could manage, breath coming in and out in arduous gasps as the ache between her thighs heightened with each passing second.

"Oh, _good. _I'll be waiting, _pet._"

The line went dead, and Emma was left to voice her frustration with a loud, drawn out groan.

–

Regina's mansion was even more imposing in the dark. The structure always made Emma's heart skip a beat, made her struggle to inhale her next breath. Perhaps it was the combined memories associated with the abode, from bringing Henry to the doorstep for the first time, or the very first time Emma slept over and had to do the walk of shame out the front door. She wasn't sure, but either way, pulling into the driveway was doing her rapidly pounding heart no favors. She fiddled with the buttons on her blouse, ruffling her hair, straightening her collar, before deciding she was presentable enough to get out of the car.

Emma knocked on the front door, shifting her weight anxiously from foot to foot. She did all the paperwork, she did everything Regina had told her to do—surely she'd answer? Every second was agonizing, and she imagined a clock tick tick tocking in her head as she waited. She debated knocking again, even ringing the doorbell, but if there was one trait Regina liked seeing Emma demonstrate, it was patience. So she leaned against the door, perking her head up like a dog when she heard the lock turn. She jumped back, knees nearly buckling when Regina opened the door. She was still dressed for work, looking decadent in her three piece suit. She even opted to wear a tie. It was ridiculous how flustered Emma was, looking Regina up and down, forgetting all formalities as she greedily took in her appearance.

"Stop staring, Sheriff. You're going to start drooling like a _dog._"

Emma's face threatened to redden.

"May I come in?"

The words sounded strained, and Emma could hardly think, what with the troublesome ache between her thighs. Regina only smirked, tugging on the collar of Emma's shirt to pull her inside. She kicked the door shut, shoving the blonde up against it.

"_Oh-_" any words Emma planned on getting out were silenced by Regina's mouth on hers. The kiss was domineering, all-consuming, and Emma worried she'd cum in her pants. Regina's hands found her hips, tugging her closer and Emma all but whined at the sudden contact.

"I thought—I'm being punished-" she wanted to kick herself for bringing it up, but that was all she could think about when Regina's hand found its way between her thighs.

"Oh? Well, if you don't _want _anything..." she started to pull away, withdrawing completely, "I can always stop..."

The thought made Emma whine louder this time, shaking her head quickly, gripping fistfuls of Regina's blazer. 

"N-no, I didn't mean it that way..." she was stuttering, struggling to get some kind of coherent sentence out.

"Then how did you mean it?" Regina inquired, raising an eyebrow, loosening her tie with a smug little smile.

Emma made a face, torn between indignation and overwhelming arousal.

"I was just under the impression—_Madam Mayor—_that you were punishing me," she explained, sliding her hands into her back pockets. She bit down hard on her lip, suppressing a groan when the taste of Regina's mouth still lingered.

"Mm, I think I've punished you enough. You seem to have _suffered_. And besides, _I've _had a stressful day, and _I _need to take it out on _you_."

She said, pulling Emma close by her collar again. She kissed her, biting down hard on Emma's bottom lip, making her yelp.

"Follow me, pet."

Regina tugged on Emma's shirt again, and she followed, like a puppy staggering needfully after its owner. Regina's bedroom was illuminated by the minute table lamp, their shadows dancing along the walls, and Emma was finding it harder and harder to focus on anything but the ache between her thighs as she walked.

"I have a surprise for you," Regina began, pointing towards the floor, "get down on your knees."

Emma barely hesitated, dropping down and looking up at Regina imploringly.

"Crawl."

The command was delivered with such cold indifference that Emma almost felt insulted. She moved forward on her hands and knees, stopping when she could rest her cheek on Regina's thigh. The gesture was reverent, and she knew Regina would tremble at the show of submission. Emma was rewarded with a pat on her head, the gesture nearly condescending.

"Good girl. Undo my pants."

Emma's shaking fingers hastily undid Regina's belt, unsnapping the button and tugging the zipper down, and she was all too aware of the slight bulge in Regina's pants. She swallowed hard, tugging the trousers down Regina's hips. She wasn't wearing panties—but she _was _wearing something that made Emma's mouth water.

"Oh..." she gasped out, looking up at Regina for further instruction.

"Surprise," she said, smirking down at her, "you said you wanted a new toy. Don't you have something to say?"

Emma needed a moment before she could even speak, fidgeting and shifting her gaze from the strap-on around the mayor's waist to her face.

"T-thank you..." she resented her stutter, but she couldn't _help _it. She _had _wanted a new toy, something _else _Regina could fuck and torture her with, but she hadn't expected her whim to be so quickly indulged.

"I trust you know what to do with it," Regina said, reaching down and threading her fingers through Emma's hair, gripping a fistful of blonde curls tight. Emma gasped at the rough tug, nearly falling forward as Regina pulled. She gripped her thighs, biting her lip before sticking her tongue out, running it up the length of the toy. Regina had chosen a rather large one, flesh-toned and a faint pink at the tip. It made Emma tingle, and she couldn't resist wrapping her lips around it, sucking hard and moaning around it.

She scratched hard down Regina's thighs, gasping and nearly gagging when Regina bucked her hips hard against her face. The toy slid further down her throat, choking her somewhat; Emma balled her hands into fists, determined to take the whole thing.

"Such a good girl," Regina praised, moving her hips harder, fucking Emma's face.

Emma was a squirming mess, moaning around the toy, nails digging deep into Regina's skin. She was close to ruining her pants, and she didn't know if she could handle another second without being fucked. She whined, and Regina chuckled that fucking chuckle that made everything better and so much worse all at the same time.

Regina pulled out, and Emma inhaled a breath, the toy popping free from her mouth, strings of saliva dripping from it. She gasped, panting desperately, looking up at Regina with eyes that _begged _her, _please fuck me. _

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you _want _something?" Regina asked, stroking Emma's hair instead of tugging it. Emma leaned into the touch greedily, nodding and trying to find the words to properly convey how _much _she wanted that special _something. _

"I want you to fuck me," she managed, licking her lips and scooting closer. Regina made an "aww" sound, patting Emma's head like one would pat a dog who was begging for a treat.

"I don't know...do you think you deserve it?"

That was the game they played—Regina asked the questions that never really had a right answer. Emma paused, tingles of pleasure running up and down her spine. She remembered the very first time Regina had ever bent her over, the first time she topped her and made Emma scream until her lungs threatened to give out. It was what felt like ages ago, the day Regina gave Emma that fucking apple turnover. She'd been bent over her kitchen counter, ravaged from behind and called a _whore _in the most endearing way possible.

"I...only if you think I do."

That was the proper response, Emma had learned, because it was _always _up to Regina whether she deserved pleasure or not. Complete submission was nothing Emma had ever anticipated to give, but now that she had, she couldn't imagine things any other way.

Regina smiled at her response, warmth in the expression as she stroked Emma's cheek.

"You've been _so _good. You haven't touched yourself at all since I told you not to, yes?"

Emma nodded eagerly, reveling in the praise and Regina's gentle caress. "I've been good," she insisted, voice somewhat small as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Regina's caress turned into a smack, and Emma gasped loudly at the sudden roughness. Her cheek stung from the force of the blow, but she _moaned, _because the pain was always delicious and _needed_.

"Get on the bed. _Whore_."

There was that word, and Emma scrambled to her feet in a fit of eagerness, laying down on the bed, legs spread wide.

"Aw, so eager, aren't we? Have you_ missed_ me?"

_In more ways than one_, Emma thought, nodding and wrapping her legs around Regina's waist when she moved on top of her. She reached up, tugging her vest open, shoving it down her shoulders before ripping her blouse open, buttons flying every which way as the expensive fabric gave way with a rip. Regina raised her eyebrow, smacking Emma sharply across the face.

"You'd better buy me a new one."

She was only half-serious, Emma knew, but her menacing tone only made Emma wetter.

"I'll do anything you want, Regina just _please _fuck me already. I'm gonna ruin your fucking Egyptian cotton sheets."

She already was, really, and when Regina slid down her to undo her jeans, it was evident just how badly she needed Regina inside of her.

"How many pairs of your panties have I ruined?" Regina asked, tugging the soaked garment off, tossing it aside with a smirk.

"I don't know. _Every _fucking pair I own, it feels like."

Regina laughed, gripping the base of the toy around her hips, scooting closer, rubbing the tip of it against Emma's clit.

"_Shit..._" Emma hissed, arching her back up desperately in pleasure. She whimpered, a pathetic sound of neediness that she couldn't control as Regina only kept teasing her. She brushed the tip against her entrance this time, looking down at her, mouth twisted into a sadistic expression or pride.

"Beg."

The command was simple, and the words flowed from Emma's mouth effortlessly-

"_Please please please fuck me Regina please I need it so bad-_"

She didn't have time to finish her tirade of desperation, because at the _d _in _bad, _Regina shoved the toy deep into her cunt, filling her completely in one swift motion that took Emma's breath away. It was a savage action, and Regina's hand closed tight around Emma's throat immediately. Fingertips digging into her skin, palm nearly crushing her airways, Emma took a strained gasp of air, bucking her hips up to meet Regina's every rough thrust. Her free hand collided with Emma's cheek, once, twice—over and over until tears spilled from Emma's eyes but _fuck _nothing could ever feel better than the pain and pleasure colliding. She felt _owned, _and she was—completely and utterly owned and the feeling of being _consumed, _with Regina on top of her, choking the very life out of her (_she could kill me if she wanted to, i'd let her, i'd let her do anything-_) and smacking her around like a rag doll, she was so lost in sensation that her eyes rolled back into her head as Regina's hips collided with hers again and again and again.

"I—I'm so—" Emma tried to speak, but Regina hit her again, and Emma choked on a breath.

"Did I say you could speak?"

Emma moaned, wrapping her legs around Regina's waist, trying to pull her closer—she needed her as deep as she could possibly be.

"You belong to _me, _did you know that?"

Emma nodded weakly, the hand around her neck tightening with every next work that slipped from Regina's mouth,

"You're my good girl, and I can do with you as I please," she was so fucking _right, _and Emma burned with arousal at the praise, at being _good _in Regina's eyes. It was a better high than any drug she'd ever tried when she was in-and-out of foster homes, trying to feel something in her numb bones. Regina made her feel _everything, _an overload of sensation that she was certain would cause her to combust from pleasure.

"Yours..." Emma repeated it like a mantra, "yours, yours, yours," tightening around the toy that Regina kept pounding deep inside of her, harder and faster. She was panting over her, hot breath hitting her face and Emma tried to lean up, tried to kiss her, but Regina forced her down, crashing their lips together.

"Are you going to cum for me? Like a good little whore?"

Emma nodded eagerly, and clenching tightly around the toy, barely able to take a breath now. Regina's hips stopped moving, and the whine that escaped Emma's throat was the most pathetic sound she'd ever heard.

"Beg me for it. Tell me how much you want it."

_So fucking much, _Emma thought, but her thoughts meant nothing unless she could vocalize them.

"I..." her throat was sore from the choking, cheeks stinging and stained with tears from the slapping, and she wondered what she looked like from Regina's point of view, "I want it s-so bad...Regina, _please..._let me cum, please...I've been s-_so _good..."

Emma had never been more grateful than she was the moment Regina picked up the pace again.

"Fuck—_thank you!_"

Emma cried out, so loud she was worried all of Storybrooke would hear her, "_Regina!_" She tightened further, harder, reaching up and clinging to Regina like a lifeline.

"Good girl, that's my good girl," Regina was whispering into her ear, praises that only made Emma cum harder. She shuddered almost violently in Regina's arms, panting hard, on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Thank you..._thank you..._"

Regina pulled out of her gently, toy bouncing somewhat as she pulled away. She kissed Emma's forehead, gripping a fistful of her hair, forcing her down, forcing her mouth onto the toy.

"Clean it," Regina ordered, and Emma didn't think twice before wrapping her lips around the toy, licking and cleaning her cum off it. She was thorough, sucking on the head, tracing her tongue up and down the generous length. She pulled away with a _pop_, panting still, looking up at Regina with eyes wide with adoration.

"Catch your breath. I'm not done with you yet."

Emma managed to grin—collapsing against Regina with a breathless moan.

-fin.


End file.
